Diary of a ONCE wimpy kid
by Ziaw
Summary: Ten years later, the once wimpy kid emerged as a high authoritative man, never the weak and small middle school student he used to be. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current Vongola Decimo of Vongola Famiglia. In the next decade, how will the current Vongola Famiglia become?


**Ciaossu! Mina, it's been a while! I always wanted to write my own Future Tsuna Vongola Decimo story. Don't worry about the title, it is just an idea that came up, I MAY or may not change it. This story will not likely to be those 1 chapter 1 incident. It will be a story~ Only because chapter 1 is special (you will know later) so it is kind of like a one-shot. BUT REMEMBER ITS A STORY NOT SERIES OF ONE SHOT! **

**Anyway, I do not own KHR!**

**Summary: Ten years later, the once wimpy kid emerged as a high authoritative man, never the weak and small middle school student he used to be. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current Vongola Decimo of Vongola Famiglia. In the next decade, how will the current Vongola Famiglia become? **

**Please enjoy~ ^^ **

* * *

_XX October, 2013_

A decade passed in a flash. If one was to describe how the past ten years had gone by, honestly it was not long nor short. To be precise, it was just like, 'a series of unfortunate events' or should it be 'years of tormenting hardships'. Yet one could not call it 'unfortunate', as no matter how bad things always ended up, there would be some sweetness eventually.

Still, the sweetness was short lived.

One could never wish for more than just a finger of blissfulness in this place. Particularly this mansion.

The great Vongola mansion.

The past ten years have mounted the tenth generation Vongola guardians into strong fighters, both physically and mentally. At the same time, not only they have grown much taller, smarter and mature, they have successfully mesmerize every single woman that came across them. Through the years of hard core trainings and grooming, their appearances resembled the future version of them during the Mare ring battle. All of their faces were fined and narrow, their old chubby cheeks have long turned lean from the years of trainings. The Vongola guardians were not the reckless and weak bunch of middle school students from before, but strong and commanding tenth Vongola generation. In the eyes of every woman, they were the fallen angels.

Despite the fact that some of their personalities never changed, the cloud guardian particularly, they were well mannered and responsible in their duty towards Vongola and their boss. All in all, they were perfect human beings that do not exist; In fact they_ were_ fallen angels and this explained why there were so perfect and _without_ flaws.

Well, without flaws might be little… Even though they might be perfect humans, humans are still bound to make mistakes, however little there may be. The thing about the Vongola guardians was that they just lack this one thing. It was just this one tiny little area that they need to learn.

And that was cooperation. They knew they were all in it together.

But they were initially individuals who somehow became acquainted with each other and eventually came together. Vongola was a very strong, in fact, the strongest mafia Famiglia in the whole of Italy and the world. And power comes with responsibility. Because they lacked the effort to be accommodating and cooperative, it became rather problematic even if they have authority. The brunet often thought in sheer amazement, _I thought adults are mature, but why are my guardians proving me otherwise?!_ Thus the Sky decided to bond them together several times, but somehow things got out of hand and always, the brunet had to do the job.

Fortunately they were all extremely loyal towards Tsuna and Vongola, hence they still listened, _barely_, but Tsuna was contented and honoured.

* * *

Tsuna did not know whether to cry or laugh. It was true that the guardians love Vongola, but sometimes he did not understand them at all. He appreciated and love them for staying and fighting alongside him for the ten years but still, he could not read what they were thinking and understand them. Because of their unwavering 'love', they tend to be very extreme in showing affection, often resulted in dire consequences that the boss himself must pay the price. He was the receiving end after all. Tsuna often wondered if he should just escape the mansion to somewhere they would never find him. Even for a moment of peace he was satisfied. But he doubt that would pull off as apparently, his ever-so-loyal Right Hand man would find a way to dig him up no matter where he ran to, with tracking devices and bug installed on the dear Vongola Don, not to forget the GPS that worked 24/7. Yes, that was how life was for Tsuna. He was literally imprisoned, and that was how Vongola for generations worked, to ensure their boss was alive and kicking. (Though it was a miracle as to why they were not dead from the surprises their guardians frequently shocked them with. I think this increased their chance of having cardiac arrest.)

Thus to ensure his sanity and health in check, Tsuna had found an effective way to relieve his overwhelming stress, and that was, writing diaries. Over the years, the Vongola Don had cultivated a hobby of constantly writing diaries, including how he lived every single day not being accidentally shot or killed by some bloodthirsty maniacs to how much he love his family and people that acquainted to him. The diary book was so thick that he could publish them like a book titled "Diaries of a once wimpy kid" and even sell it like hot cakes. But he would probably regret it when his guardians found out he was secretly writing the troubles that they caused him which would made them sad, and the last thing Tsuna wanted to see was to see his guardians' sullen faces. Besides, he would not take such a risk as he would endanger his own life. If a certain or two bloodthirsty guardians ever found out, he would probably turn into a tuna sandwich.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. He sighed for the umpteenth time. He had refilled his cup of coffee for the sixth time in four hours. If this went on, he might die of over consuming caffeine. Laying his pen down elegantly, he sank further into his big office chair and tilted his head up to admire the ceiling. It was coated with cozy orange paint, not too bright or too dark, giving the two story high ceiling a feeling of home and warmth. Behind his big office chair was the majestic bullet proof glass window, which allowed sunlight to enter his office, brightening up the whole room. The weather was very pleasant and beautiful outside, totally perfect for a picnic or playing sports, but poor Decimo had piles and piles of unfinished paperwork, which annoyed him to no end.

Settling himself even comfortably into his chair, he allowed the feeling of drowsiness overwhelm him as he fell asleep…

0.000002 seconds passed the Decimo fluttered open his eyes, looking around suspiciously. His ex-tutor's words ringing in his mind: _fall asleep again and I will make sure your paperwork is doubled._ Yet, he saw no one around or sense any presence near, napping a little would not do any harm, right?

Keeping in mind to rest for at least a good fifteen minutes, the brunet went back to sleep, soon he was snoring softly.

Peering from a few metres away through a green binoculars, a small smile made its way to the ex-arcobaleno's mouth. _I'll let you off today._

* * *

In the east wing of Vongola mansion, the Vongola kitchen was unusually full of people. The noise of course, was very loud, fortunately it was quite a distance from the Decimo's office, thus the noise would not travel that far and wake their boss, The guardians knew that they had to keep very very quiet, but knowing some guardians (*_coughRyoheicough_*) really could not lower down their volumes, they decided to make deal with it.

"Did Tsuna really forget about it?"

"Idiot baseball freak, Juudaime is always so busy and we can't do anything to help him, this time, I will make a surprise for him!"

"Kufufufu~ Oya, what are you going to do? Cook? Kufufu, I suggest you drop that spatula this second, remember what you did to the kitchen in the future?"

"IT EXPLODED TO THE EXTREME!"

"IDIOT TURF TOP! DIDN'T I SAY KEEP QUIET?"

"AREN'T YOU EXTREMELY SHOUTING TOO, OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL CALLING ME 'OCTOPUS HEAD', YOU TURF TOP?"

"Maa maa, guys stop-"

"BECAUSE YOU EXTREMELY HAVE AN OCTOPUS HEAD."

"DAMN YOU-"

"What is going on?" A dark pair of black orbs eyed the eight members dangerously, emanating an authoritative aura, successfully silencing them. "I said. Keep. Your. Volume. To. The. Minimum. Didn't. I?"

"..."

"If I hear anymore quarrels, Gokudera, you will not join in."

"But Reborn-san, H-"

"All of you. Anyone of you make any more unnecessary noise will not join." Receiving their nods and that the members understood him and have finally quietened down, the ex-Sun Arcobaleno continued. "I just went to check on Tsuna, he won't be waking up anytime soon, seeing that he fell asleep just as fast as he closed his eyes."

"Tsuna must be so tired."

"Obviously! Juudaime worked so hard everyday, he must need the rest! Reborn-san, please check up on Juudaime every now and then, make sure that he is still asleep. Do let us know if he is awake."

"Don't have to remind me, I know what to do. Carry on."

"Haha, now let's whip up a meal!" With enough said, the eight members get on to work.

* * *

It was a special day today, and so the guardians decided to take a day off from their regular missions and paperwork to help in preparation for this special day. Though it was nothing in particular to most, but to them, it meant a lot and they were very excited to make this day a very wonderful and memorable one. Therefore the whole lot of them decided to make a dinner party for their most important friend and family. They distributed jobs efficiently, and were all ready to prepare an eight course meal. Their jobs mainly:

Gokudera- responsible for chopping up onions

Yamamoto- responsible for slicing up meat and other ingredients and helping the chef in garnishing and flavouring

Ryohei- responsible for stirring and mixing whatever was in the pot

Mukuro- responsible for tasting and taking charge in organising the ingredients needed

Lambo- responsible for tasting and necessary help

Chrome- responsible for time and the amount of ingredients needed

While the rest will go to the Cook to the the job. Well, one must never never leave them alone in the kitchen, so a Cook was needed to ensure the safety of the beloved kitchen and the food that turn out to be edible. Since the skylark refused to crowd around and there was nothing else for him, he left the kitchen.

* * *

Looking at the time, there was still a few hours before dinner and the party decorations were almost all up and hanging nicely and elegantly on the ceilings, the ballroom was all orange and pretty. The seven members were cooperative and working incredulously fast. It still surprised the chef, although he had been with them for five years, and every time when they were given a job, they have a propensity of getting it done quick and well. However, they just love to fight at the start and work later. He have seen it too many times, yet it still amazed him. The Vongola guardians were truly a group of very different people.

Just when they were finishing up on the remaining two courses, Reborn popped into the kitchen and reminded them, "Tsuna's waking up." Knowing that time was running out, they moved faster and settled the last course in time before realizing that they left out one dessert and started preparing it. Hoping that everything went smoothly, and nothing would go wrong…

Something would always go wrong when one thought about it.

Huge caramel eyes slowly opened lazily as Tsuna sat up straight in his chair. Stretching slightly, he yawned and turned his chair to face the window. The afternoon sunshine was now dimmer and orangish, indicating it was already evening. Tsuna smiled as he turned back to this desk. It was a wonderful nap. He never had such comfortable nap with no disturbance from anyone and anything, it was simply peaceful. Noting it was soon dinner time and that he had not seen through half of his paperwork as he slept through half of his afternoon, the boss immediately picked up where he had left off and continued reading and signing.

Suddenly, his Hyper Intuition flickered as he stood up from his chair and dashed out of his office. The fire alarm sounded all over the mansion as soon as he exited his room. Heading in the direction which his Hyper Intuition constantly bugged him, he sprinted to the East wing.

* * *

"Okay, I need to use the washroom. Excuse me."

"But Chef Bard, we just left this and we are done."

"I'm urgent! Now how can I oppose when nature's calling?" The chef rushed to the nearest bathroom as his voice echoed, "I will be right back!"

"Gokudera, all we need is to put this in the oven and wait right?"

"Yeah, we have to bake it for twenty minutes. I hope Juudaime won't wake up soon."

"But Reborn-san said Bossu will be waking up soon…"

"THEN WE JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT BAKE EXTREMELY FASTER!"

"Kufufu~ Competing with time, I bet the cake will turn out bad."

"Yare yare, Tsuna-nii will come down soon. Why don't we just increase the temperature?"

"Seems like we have no other choice."

"But if we do this, the cake will not bake properly."

"Kufufufu~ There is always a way~~~~"

"NO! This cake is for Juudaime! We must make a perfect o-" Gokudera stopped when soft footsteps was heard heading in this direction from a distance. Could it be…?

"Everyone hide! Juudaime will not suspect us if he sees no one except a cake, he may think the chef is baking!" Nodding in unison, all of them found a spot and hid themselves quite well, apparently the kitchen was _that_ big.

The footsteps slowly closed in and finally they stopped right outside the kitchen. The figure made his way into the kitchen cautiously and quietly, to his delight he found a cake in the oven. Just when he was about to open it without even seeing it was still baking, a voice from behind shook him.

"Bucking Bronco. Why are you here." Instead of a question, it was a statement.

"Gya. Hibari! Don't scare me like that! Well I came to look for Tsuna and you! I missed you guys so much you see." The blond man scratched his head in embarrassment, as if he was a kid being caught red handed.

"Hn. I bet you came for dinner."

"Well, blame it on your chef who cooks delicious meals for you all! I'm all jealous. I love Japanese food." Dino said pitifully as he sighed dramatically.

"DINO-SAN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The sudden shout caused Dino to trip and fall, accidentally turning the oven's switch to the highest temperature.

"Hahahaha! You guys… scare me!" The Chiavarone boss, still sitting on the floor panted slightly as he recovered from his shock.

"Dino-san! You are here! Hahaha, you came for the celebration?"

"Eh? What celebration? Well, I came to see how my little brother is doing!" Dino stood up, brushing some dust off his coat.

"I bet you came for dinner again."

"Gokudera! Even you says that. Well kind of!" Laughing it off, they wanted to leave the kitchen when a strong burning smell filled their nostrils.

"What smell was th- OH MY GOD THE CAKE!" Nine pairs of eyes turned swiftly to the oven, only to see it emitting grey smoke. Yamamoto was the first one to rush to it and opened it. The rest then followed, all trying to fan off or blow away the smoke that filled the entire kitchen. The fire alarm was activated and the kitchen was once again, in chaos.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS."

"Seems like someone increased the temperature."

"TO THE EXTREME."

"Kufufu, I remembered the last person standing here was him."

All eyes fixed on the Chiavarone boss, who wished to vanish right at the moment.

"Err...Sorry?"

"!"£$*$("(£( ¬ DAMN IT YOU-" Gokudera was on the verge of blowing up as he released a series of colourful languages. Yamamoto covered Lambo's ear mumbling something like, "Children shouldn't hear such words."

They were so caught up in their situation that they did not see a brunet running towards them at lightning speed.

* * *

"What's going on?"

…

They stopped at their tracks.

"Is the oven burning? What did you guys do?" The brunet asked in concern as he walked in. "What exactly is happening here?!"

"Juudaime…. I'M SO SORRY!" Gokudera, as usual, knelt down and lowered his head in shame. "We can't even bake a cake…and even burnt the oven! PLEASE DO NOT FORGIVE ME!"

"Wha…Why are you guys baking anyway? Where's the chef?"

"He was in the washroom for god knows how long. Maybe he got flushed down the toilet bowl."

"Lambo, don't be rude. Go check on the Chef."

"Yare yare…" Lambo strolled lazily into the washroom.

"Now please tell me, what is happening?"

* * *

…

…

…

The Decimo was led to the ballroom by the guardians. There were giving him so many surprises that he was starting to be afraid. But Tsuna did not want to ask as if it was a surprise for him, he should just be quiet and when the time comes, prepare for it.

"Even though the cake was destroyed...It's okay! We still have rest!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as they opened the large double doors, revealing an orange theme ballroom. Tsuna gasped in surprise at the sight._ When did they prepare this?_ He walked in slowly, admiring the decorations everywhere.

The ballroom, initially neat and white was now filled with decorations and different orange tones. The tables and chairs were all covered with reddish orange cloths and on the stage, there was a huge signboard. Tsuna read.

**OUR SKY OUR FRIEND OUR FAMILY OUR BOSS**

**HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY**

**TO THE SKY THAT ENCOMPASSES ALL**

The butlers and maids pulled the confetti, signalling the start of the dinner party. Guests, or uninvited guests gathered around and cheered. Then, the music started playing from the enormous loudspeakers and soon, everyone, including the butlers and maids were engaging in dances and there was laughter everywhere. Finally Tsuna thought, he could relax and have fun tonight, together with his family and friends. How could he forget his own birthday? How muddlehead he was.

There was nothing as blissful as this, to be able to have so much fun and enjoyment. He did not need anything else, just his family here and he was happy. He knew that they came a long way, and the ten years they have had a lot of fun, a lot of pain but it was all worth it. They might have grown up and became adults, but their hearts remained young, just like how they created this birthday party. It was heart warming. Tsuna found himself reminiscing, thinking of the past, during their middle school days, when they still had birthday parties… They had indeed, came so far. He was proud.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii! We made you dinner! Look look! Lambo helped too! Gokudera-nii only chop up onions! Lambo did more!"

"Ooi! Lambo, you only help in tasting! Don't spout nonsense to Juudaime."

"Hahaha maa maa, guys don't fight. Let's try the food, ne?"

As everyone of them settled into the comfortable chairs, they waited as the butlers reveal the eight course meal.

But.

Somehow it did not turn out as expected.

"Why is the food...melting and emitting purple-rish substance?" Reacting faster than light, they all screamed, "BIANCHI."

"Miss me?" Said assassin flipped her hair as if she did nothing wrong after poisoning the eight course meal that the Vongola guardians had put in so much effort in. Almost close to tears, Lambo tried not to show his tears by keeping it from flowing, though failed miserably.

"LAMBO WANTS TO EAT THE FOOD!" He let out and start crying waterfalls.

"Maa maa Lambo, it's okay. How about I whip up something simple?" Tsuna coaxed, everyone turned to face the Decimo with both sincere apology and gratitude._ Sigh. Seems like I have to do the job in the end. _

_So I ended up cooking a really simple dinner for around fifty over people. I'm too tired to even eat, and just watched them gobbled the food. Haha, seems like they like it alright. In the end it's not about whether the surprise is a big one or not, special or not. There is no need for an eight course meal. There is no need for a cake. All I need is the love, I can sense it. I love my family. And I will love them forever. Thank you everyone._

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Well, it was 'Tsuna's diaries' after all, well not really, but somehow yes. Anyway, what do you think of this story? Any suggestions? Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**Note: This story is not beta-read. If any writer or reader would like to beta read this story, feel free to PM me! Thank you a lot! ^^ Please support my other fic Choice too! 3**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA! 3**


End file.
